Miss Authoress
by kuroi ookami13
Summary: A spin-off to "whatever" please read "whatvever" first. Miss Authoress has apperently become a therapist-thingy... and is dealing with the charaters problems  suicidal-ness sadistic-ness God-complex, and many more  in a clearly non-pro way.. no flames...
1. Kazuma

**Miss Authoress: I do not own Kaze no stima. Please,you are not a fire magic user,so don't flame me. This is a spin-off of a story I written! And-**

**Genma: Please shut up!**

**Kazuma: Are you a OC? Cause OC'S come by here alot. And they are ok. OC's rule. Are you a mary-sue?**

**Ryuya: How dare you insult my master!**

**Bernhardt: How come I didn't appear in "whatever"? **

**Ayano: Why-**

**Miss Authoress: Ok. First, YOU SHUT UP! Second, I am a OC. well sorta. I hope Im not a mary sue. Ryuya, you are weird. Bernhardt, I haven't written the chapter which you appear.**

**Tachibana: Hello.**

**Miss: My favorite character! after Ren and Kazuma...**

**Ryuya: What about me? -puppy eyes-**

**Miss: Sure, why not...**

**Ryuya: I feel loved~**

**Miss: Now, to get to the point, cause Im sure that we are boring the readers.**

**Flamer/Reader: This story sucks! It has no plot and shouldn't exist!**

**All:...**

**Miss: To get the point...Kazuma Yagami! Meet me tommarow!**

**-tommarow-**

**Kazuma: Hey.**

**Miss: Ok...Our first objective to talk about, is your suicidal-ness!**

**Kazuma: You don't sound like a profesional...plus Im not suicidal any more and THAT WAS IN THE MANGA!**

**Miss: Im not profisional... And even if it was in the manga your still suicial.**

**Kazuma: In "whatever" Everything goes by the anime/your retarded imagination.**

**Miss: Ok, why did you attemp to-**

**Kazuma: YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ THE MANGA!**

**Miss: I read parts of it... Plus wikipedia said you were suicidal.**

**Kazuma: Can't always trust wikipedia...**

**Miss: YOU'RE TO SMART! CAN'T I HAVE ANY FUN! maybe I should of had done this with Ryuya...he's alot stupider...**

**Kazuma: -gone-**

**Miss: Dammit!**


	2. Lapiz

**Miss Authoress: Thanks for the review Tsu-Tsux3!**

**Ayano: So who are you going to annoy the hell of now?**

**Miss: Im anoying? -cries dramaticly-**

**Miss: How bout...**

**Lapiz: -Starts cutting open random dude-**

**Random dude: THE HORROR!**

**Miss: Tsui-ling, what are you doing?**

**Kazuma: SHE'S NOT TSUI-LING! -starts crying-**

**Ayano: Yep! Tsui-Ling is dead so you love me now! Awesome right**?

**Miss: Lapiz meet me tomarrow...**

**-Tommarrow-**

**Miss: So, did anything significante happened in you past?**

**Lapiz: You watched the show. Ask more stupid quetions, and I'll take off your head with a butter knife.**

**Miss: Sorry, But all the butter knifes have been taken out of this room before we left!**

**Lapiz: I always bring butter knifes with me. -takes out butter knife-**

**Miss: Why do you bbring butter knifes with you, instead of regular knifes?**

**Lapiz: Is this a interview or what? -holds up butter knife in threatining position-**

**Miss: NO!NO!**

**Lapiz: Ok.**

**Miss: Lapiz, why are you so damn sadistic?**

**Lapiz: Beacause I want a soul.**

**Miss: Why do you want a soul?**

**Lapiz: I still have the butter knife!**

**Miss: Dammit...**

**Lapiz: Heh.**

**Miss: GIANTEVIL20LEGGEDSPIDER!''**

**Lapiz: -Sighs-**

**Miss: man...your even scarier than Kazuma...**

**Ayano: Hello~**

**Miss: WTF!**

**Lapiz: Hm..**

**Miss: Im leaving**

**Lapiz: Ok.**

**Miss:-runs away-**

**Lapiz: Butter knife, you didn't even get to kill one person...**

**-Later-**

**Miss: Give meh An idea of who to do next! please?**


	3. Ren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no stigma.**

**Miss Authoress: Thanks for the reviews, Bibijammie and Tsu-Tsux3!**

**Ayano: Who are you going to annoy now?**

**Miss Authoress: Didn't you say something like that second chapter?**

**Ayano: Feh.**

**Kazuma: You should be working on "Whatever" instead of this...**

**Miss Authoress: Feh.**

**Kazuma: You haven't even started chapter-**

**Miss Authoress: Shhh! They don't know that.**

**Ren: Hi~**

**Miss: -looks at paper- *in whispering tone* gosh theres nothing wrong with him...but if I can *Stop talking in whispering tone* Ren!**

**Ren: What is it?**

**Miss: THIS PAPER SAYS YOU HAVE A EATING DISORDER!**

**Ren: I don't remember that...**

**-tommarow-**

**Miss: *bad acting* Ren, We must talk about this, its serious! **

**Ren: How come I was never told this...?**

**Miss: Damn Kannagis aways to damn smart...**

**Ren: um...**

**Miss: Actually...aha! I got it! You just got it recently! Today when you skipped breakfast!**

**Ren: I was amost late for this! **

**Miss: Aren't you going to ask how I Knew that?**

**Ren: Author powers?**

**Miss: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was stalking you.**

**Ren: Why stalk me! Why not Kazuma!**

**Miss: He'll notice and kill me...**

**Ren: This is fun and all...but is there really a point?**

**Miss: Maybe!**

**Ren: I only skipped Breakfast once! Its not a eating disorder!**

**Miss: We shall start by saying I will have Ayano force you to eat and-**

**Ren: -gone-**

**Miss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Voice: SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUTT UP OR I'LL PUT A BUTTER KNIFE IN YOU THROAT AND LAUGH EVILILY WHILE DOING SO!**

**Miss: -runs away-**

**Lapiz: Yet again, you did not kill...WHY WHY! -breaks butter knife in half-**


	4. Bonus chapterpart one

disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no stigma...

**Miss Authoress: Before we began/ JayEyedWolf,I have not played eitther of those, but it sounds intresting! I LOVE Wolves! I would ask you to maybe have a cameo appearence in this story or "whatever" but that would be hard since you don't have a account...Thanks for the review!**

**Kazuma: This is a bonus chapter in tribute to Ryuya who died in chapter 4 of "whatever"**

**Miss: I never said it was a tribute!**

**Kazuma: I really don't care!**

**Ayano: So instead of her giving us therapy, we will give her therapy!**

**Ren: Tell us in a review, who do you want to give the therapy and what the sessions is going to be about! We will only pick one!**

**miss: the next chapter of this will be in seven-ten days! So review!**

**Kazuma: What if you get no reviews for this chapter?**

**Miss: FEH!**

**Kazuma: can't wait to next chapter...-evil laugh-**

**Lapiz: -shining her butter knife-**

**Miss: pleasedontlethernearme...**

**Kazuma: You can say any character even Lapiz!**

**Miss: Meanie...**

**Kazuma: I hope it's Lapiz...**

**Ayano: This chapter wasn't funny at all, you're losing you touch!**

**Miss: Curse you! Remember, no flaming!**


End file.
